


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones but Words Tear Up My Heart

by baobeiminnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ki is a smol lil babe pls protect him, ki is just rlly sad and needs a hug, min gives him that hug, should i make this into a chaptered thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baobeiminnie/pseuds/baobeiminnie
Summary: Kihyun thinks that Minhyuk really hates him.





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones but Words Tear Up My Heart

Good friends.

 

That’s what Minhyuk and Kihyun were. The only difference in age being 19 days. It only made sense for them to be close.

 

Close enough to tease and annoy each other. Minhyuk would pick at Kihyun who would shove him away in retaliation. They were close friends, of course they behaved that way. Especially after knowing the fans absolutely loved their banter. As long as it was understood that the banter was only that and nothing truly malicious. Of course Kihyun knew all of this.

 

As Minhyuk would joke about hurting Kihyun, the slightly younger knew it was nothing but banter. Even as Minhyuk cringed at Kihyun’s dancing, it was banter. And it was all for the fans.

 

Even when Minhyuk continued to put him down after the cameras had turned off. It was banter for the fans.

 

Kihyun forced himself to remember and realize this. He sighed softly as the steam from the hot shower swirled around him. It was becoming harder these days to remember. Harder to smile and fire back. He didn’t know why.

 

Stepping out of the refreshing shower, he dried himself off before dressing in a large shirt he stole from Hyunwoo and a pair of briefs. Staring at his reflection he couldn’t help but wonder if anything had ever been real. Had any cruel thing Minhyuk said been true. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away.

 

Never. Minhyuk would never mean those things. Of course not.

 

Kihyun continued to chant in his head. As he walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by Minhyuk laying on his bed, and scrolling through his phone before looking up to pull a disgusted face.

 

“Your bare face is so ugly.”

 

He doesn’t mean it.

 

Minhyuk grinned before sitting up, watching as the younger ignored his comment and walked across the room to grab his favorite pink socks. Leaning foreword, Minhyuk sniffed loudly in the direction of where Kihyun sat to pull on his socks, before gagging loudly.

 

“Are you sure you cleaned yourself well?” He groaned out, teasing grin unmoving from his face. Kihyun felt an exhausted sigh welling up in him. Why was this suddenly bothering him so much?

 

Kihyun stood up and walked towards the door.

 

“Hey hey is your hearing suddenly going? I guess it must be, that’ll explain your tone deaf singing.” Minhyuk cackled.

 

“I’m going to get a snack do you want anything?” Kihyun hadn’t meant to sound so downcast or have such a crestfallen expression. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised by the sudden mood change, him or Minhyuk.

 

The older’s smile suddenly dropped, mirth disappearing from his eyes only to be replaced with concern.

 

“Um.. no, I’m alright.”

 

Kihyun nodded in understanding, not once meeting Minhyuk’s eyes, before making his escape from the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. He could hear the other members laughing and talking among themselves in different areas of the dorm. Thankfully only Hyunwoo was in the kitchen where Kihyun ended up. Kihyun hadn’t really felt hungry but he didn’t trust himself to stay in the room with Minhyuk and his insults. He might’ve done something stupid. Like cry.

 

“I- that’s my shirt?”

 

Kihyun smiled sheepishly as he twirled his fingers around the edges of the shirt, so fixated on his sudden emotional dilemma, forgetting what he was even wearing.

 

“Sorry, hyung. I thought it would be okay since you were wanting to throw it out anyways..” The smaller spoke softly. Hyunwoo was always sweet to him. Even if they had their own banter, there was always something kind between them to soothe it. Not to mention how harmless Hyunwoo really is. Kihyun trusted this bear of a leader to the moon and back.

 

“No it’s okay. I just thought I recognized it.” The taller smiled good naturedly, clapping a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “You seem to need it more.”

 

Kihyun rose an eyebrow at this.

 

“How do you mean?” Hyunwoo quirked an eyebrow up in return.

 

“I mean I can tell when your down and usually curling up in something, like a big shirt, makes you feel better.” Kihyun took a step back, his hands coming back down to tug at the end of the shirt, a nervous tick of his.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He mumbled, showing Hyunwoo the brightest smile he could muster before it immediately faltered when a familiar voice called his name. Hyunwoo simply hummed in response, giving Kihyun’s shoulder a supportive squeeze before disappearing from the kitchen.

 

“You’re taking forever in here.” Minhyuk’s arm slung itself around Kihyun’s small shoulders. “Can’t decide what to get or are you just too fat to pick one thing?”

 

Kihyun promptly shrugged Minhyuk’s arm off of him before grabbing an apple from the counter top. He mumbled something about being distracted by Hyunwoo hyung before brushing past Minhyuk to get back to his room.

 

He heard Minhyuk’s footsteps falling closely behind his own but he didn’t dare turn around or acknowledge the other in any way. Even after reaching his room, he paid no attention to anything except climbing up the ladder to his bed.

 

“Kihyun.”

 

The smaller responded with a hum, burying himself under his covers. Maybe Minhyuk would drop everything. He’ll reason that Kihyun is tired and just really needs to rest.

 

But when is Minhyuk ever reasonable?

 

Kihyun wanted to cry in frustration when he felt a second body claiming a spot on the bed. Why can’t he just leave him alone?

 

“Minhyuk, what?” He cringed internally at how weak his voice sounded. It was obvious he was holding back tears so either Minhyuk consciously ignored it or is really dense enough to have missed the break in the smaller’s voice. Minhyuk gave no regards to Kihyun as he pushed the smaller body towards the wall to make room for his larger form.

 

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” The older informed the younger. Kihyun had never shot up in bed so fast, banging his forehead against the ceiling in the process. He couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping him as a tear slipped from his eye.

 

Great. All he needed was to give more material for Minhyuk to pick at. Kihyun cradled his forehead in his hands, ready to hear the loud mocking laughter of the older, but it never came.

 

Instead he felt Minhyuk gathering his small form in his arms, cooing at him softly. Minhyuk wrapped a hand around Kihyun’s wrist, attempting to coax his hands away so he could look at his head, but Kihyun resisted. Kihyun’s tears and flustered cheeks would be on full display for Minhyuk to laugh at. Not to mention a surely red area on his forehead that simply highlighted his stupidity.

 

“Kihyun.” Minhyuk spoke with a demanding voice. “Let me see.”

 

Kihyun shook his head violently. So violently that it must’ve shaken his brain because suddenly he was speaking.

 

“Don’t want you to make fun.”

 

Minhyuk quirked up an eyebrow in confusion as he continued to tug at Kihyun’s wrist.

 

“What are you talking about, you fool? I need to see your face.”

 

“Why?” Kihyun asked, startling Minhyuk a bit. “So you can laugh at me some more? Because I’m stupid for hurting myself? Or because I’m ugly when I cry? No, Minhyuk, I’m tired please just leave me be.”

 

Minhyuk’s hand fell from Kihyun’s wrist. He laid there on his side staring down at Kihyun who continued laying on his back, hands unmoving from his face. It finally connected for him.

 

“Ki.. I-“

 

Kihyun turned on his side to face away from the older who stared forlorn at his back. He couldn’t help that Kihyun was such an easy target. When he cheeks turned a lovely red shade in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, it was so precious to Minhyuk. Of course he never truly meant what he said.

 

But he also never really gave it a break.

 

Kihyun honestly thought that he hated him.

 

A deep frown etched its way into Minhyuk’s face as he softly tugged Kihyun over to lay on his back again. The smaller still covered his face with his hands.

 

“Kihyun, you’re going to limit your breathing.” Minhyuk said, rubbing Kihyun’s wrist.

 

“Isn’t that what you want?” Came the muffled response, causing Minhyuk’s heart to feel compressed in his chest.

 

“No no, God no, Kihyun, no.” Minhyuk desperately pulling at the smaller’s wrists again. What had Minhyuk done? Did Kihyun really think that poorly of him? “Kihyun I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, I don’t want you to feel self conscious or unsafe around me, please honey let me see your face.”

 

Minhyuk could feel the hesitance in Kihyun as the younger began to move his hands only to quickly keep them firmly over his face.

 

The older moved one hand to comb his fingers through Kihyun’s lightly damp hair soothingly.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not going to laugh or say anything harmful. I promise. I swear. On my love for Monbebes, I won’t hurt you in any way.” Minhyuk practically pleaded. A moment passed by them before Kihyun slid his hands down to reveal his red puffy eyes. Minhyuk smiled softly, leaning down to plant a kiss against the corner of Kihyun’s eye, tasting the saltiness of a stray tear.

 

“There you are~”

 

Kihyun whines softly and moved to turn away from the older again, only to be tugged back in place and held there.

 

“You’re not getting away until I see all of you.” Minhyuk demanded, tapping his finger against the smaller’s hands.

 

“Minhyuk, please, I can’t do this tonight.” Kihyun whimpered pitifully. It tugged so hard at Minhyuk’s heart he swears he felt the breath being knocked out of him. He really is that big of a villain in Kihyun’s eyes.

 

“Please trust me, Kihyun. I need to tell you how sorry I am for the things I say to you but I want to see your face when I do. Please?”

 

Kihyun’s sigh was shaky as he slowly slid his hands away from his face, looking everywhere except Minhyuk’s face.

 

Minhyuk smiled. Kihyun’s lips were puffy as well as his eyes, probably from biting them, his cheeks a brilliant red which matched the shade of his button nose. He looked heartbreakingly pitiful as well as adorable. Suddenly all Minhyuk wanted to do was protect him.

 

“Precious.” Was all Minhyuk said as he ran a hand through the smaller’s hair. Kihyun opened his mouth to protest when Minhyuk lifted a hand to stop him.

 

“No wait I need to say it as much as you need to hear it. I never once said what I did to hurt you. I never once thought about hurting you. You are dear to me Kihyun. You aren’t ugly or untalented or anything else I say to tease you.” Minhyuk gathered Kihyun in his arms again, pressing his forehead against Kihyun’s temple. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you really were a nuisance to me.”

 

Kihyun’s stiff body gradually relaxed against Minhyuk as he finally submitted to the older’s grasp.

 

“I’m sorry too, Minhyuk-ah.” Kihyun mumbled. Minhyuk shook his head as he sat up to face Kihyun again.

 

“Please don’t apologize. I’m at fault here. Do you forgive me?”

 

Kihyun allowed a soft smile to rest over his lips as he nodded.

 

“Of course.”

 

Minhyuk, thoroughly thrilled having regained his friend, opened his arms wide.

 

“Thank you, Kihyun~”

 

The smaller pressed his hands against Minhyuk’s chest.

 

“No hugs are necessary.”

 

Minhyuk smirked, gathering Kihyun’s tiny hands into his own larger one.

 

“Hugs are very necessary, especially now.” With that, Minhyuk practically collapsed on Kihyun who wheezed at the larger body crushing his much smaller one.

 

“Min.. can’t breathe..”

 

Minhyuk’s smirk only grew as he buried his face into Kihyun’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

 

“You can deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> i rlly love this ship okay nd i like to imagine them cuddling and apologizing to each other after filming bc they actually rlly love each other  
> also  
> is this good as a one shot or is this chaptered fic material?


End file.
